


3:42AM

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Pillow Talk, Teen Victor Nikiforov
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: A volte, di notte, mentre tutti erano addormentati e ogni cosa era silenziosa, ferma e tranquilla, avvolta dal buio e dal pungente freddo familiare della San Pietroburgo d'inverno, gli occhi di Yurio scattavano aperti, come trappole per topi stuzzicate dalla vittima - e, quando ciò accadeva, non vi era modo per il giovane di lasciarsi abbandonare nuovamente fra le braccia di Morfeo, non importava quanto ci provasse o quanto tempo passasse fingendo di dormire nella speranza di poter ottenere un po' di pace.





	3:42AM

  
A volte, di notte, mentre tutti erano addormentati e ogni cosa era silenziosa, ferma e tranquilla, avvolta dal buio e dal pungente freddo familiare della San Pietroburgo d'inverno, gli occhi di Yurio scattavano aperti, come trappole per topi stuzzicate dalla vittima - e, quando ciò accadeva, non vi era modo per il giovane di lasciarsi abbandonare nuovamente fra le braccia di Morfeo, non importava quanto ci provasse o quanto tempo passasse fingendo di dormire nella speranza di poter ottenere un po' di pace. L'insonnia non era qualcosa su cui Yurio aveva un qualsiasi tipo di potere.

Perciò, anche in quel caso, continuò a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto finché anche il solo rumore causato dal movimento delle lenzuola non si trasformò in un fastidio insostenibile, mentre gli occhi pian piano si abituavano all'oscurità che avvolgeva la stanza. Allora la sua mente si ritrovò a pensare a parole latine dal suono piacevole, roba legata alle scienze naturali, come  _celia_  e  _lapis_  e sul proprio respiro, ampio e lento, eppure troppo agitato per concedergli il sonno.

Yurio si portò le dita alla gola, cercando quel suono familiare proveniente dal petto e scegliendo di concentrarsi su quello, il battito del proprio cuore. Lieve, a stento percettibile, ma presente, inconfutabilmente presente. Quella successione di  _tu-dun, tu-dun_  soffocati che rimbombavano nella sua testa e nel suo sangue, un poco alla volta, fino a diventare l'unico suono capace di raggiungere le sue orecchie.

Una routine che, purtroppo, stava iniziando a dimostrarsi sempre più necessaria negli ultimi tempi, che fosse per lo stress delle gare o della vita in sé. Perché, malgrado non avesse riportato altro che vittorie, la pressione esercitata dalla stampa, dal pubblico e da Yakov sul giovane pattinatore era alle stelle. E il fatto che il mattino successivo vi sarebbe stata una selezione per le finali di campionato non aiutava affatto Yurio.

_Dio_ , il sonno veniva sempre a mancare quando più ve n'era bisogno.

E, quando finalmente il ragazzo parve cedere alla stanchezza, un respiro familiare si fece più vicino a lui, seguito da un mormorio caldo e vellutato.

"Stai bene?"

L'insonnia non era interamente colpa di Yurio, dopotutto.

Il biondo si rigirò appena sul letto, fino ad incontrare un paio di gemme color ghiaccio che pur nell'assenza quasi più totale di luce parevano chiare, occhi ancora socchiusi, ma già carichi d'affetto, sebbene marcati dallo scuro di quel risveglio improvviso.

L'istinto suggerì a Yurio di avvicinarsi a quel viso di porcellana e lasciare un bacio sulle labbra di Viktor. Così, senza un perché se non il solo legame che aveva nei confronti dell'uomo e il disperato bisogno della sua presenza. Viktor era stato come un miracolo. Ma, invece, Yurio si limitò ad annuire piano, stringendosi più vicino all'amato.

"Sto bene," gli confermò, senza sapere bene quanta verità vi fosse in ciò che stava dicendo.

E Viktor, al solito, sembrò notarlo, così come era sempre stato in grado di notare ogni benché minimo cambiamento nell'umore del più giovane. Ed anche questo era stato un fattore che aveva attratto Yurio a lui.

_Dio, Viktor._

Che diavolo aveva mai fatto Yurio per meritare qualcuno del genere?

Ad ogni modo, Yurio si portò più vicino all'amato, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita e andando ad affondare il viso contro il pigiama dell'altro, lasciando che il calore del corpo dell'altro lo andasse a confortare e concentrandosi, dunque, su un nuovo tipo di sensazione.

Di nuovo, le sue orecchie andarono a colmarsi del  _tu-dun_  regolare d'un battito cardiaco, stavolta non il proprio. Di nuovo, il pensiero del minore dei due andò a focalizzarsi sulla parola casa. Ché la presenza di Viktor già stava rendendo le cose migliori, malgrado non costituisse una cura miracolosa. E Yurio, un poco alla volta, stava iniziando a sentirsi meglio.

Poi, ancora una volta, il suono delle parole di Viktor, che parevano quasi avvolgersi su se stesse, tanto suonavano vellutate.

"Parlami."

E ciò era quanto.

Era tutto quello di cui vi era bisogno per fare in modo che Yurio potesse capire di essere stato compreso.

Tre sillabe.

Sette lettere.

_Parlami._

E qualcosa, oltre la pelle e le ossa del giovane russo, andò a rianimarsi, che fosse un sentimento di dolore al ricordo o sollievo per la domanda.

Perciò Yurio tirò un sospiro profondo, preparandosi a rispondere a quella questione posta tanto dolcemente, cammuffata in un ordine troppo gentile per essere considerato tale.

"Sto bene. Davvero," mormorò il biondo, accoccolandosi all amato e lasciandosi avvolgere dal suo profumo, dalle sue parole, da ogni centimetro della sua persona così preziosa, così piena di cure, così maledettamente perfetta da lasciare Yurio spiazzato, disarmato. "È solo un po' di tensione per via della competizione di domani, sai," aggiunse, infine, socchiudendo gli occhi e tornando nel buio più totale dei propri pensieri. Eppure, anche così, Yurio poté sentire Viktor sorridere.

"Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti." Seguirono, dunque, le parole del maggiore dei due. E a queste seguì un bacio a fior di labbra, mero contatto del sorriso di Viktor sulla mezzaluna rosea che donava colore al viso di porcellana del ragazzo.

E, finalmente, le cose erano nuovamente a posto.

La tensione nella testa di Yurio andava sciogliendosi e il suo respiro tornava calmo un poco alla volta, così come il suo battito cardiaco.

Tutto era quiete.

Tutto era calma.

E, finalmente, le parole di Viktor oltrepassarono la sua pelle per ricreare l'ordine dov'era il caos, portando il ragazzo a credergli e ad annuire piano, un movimento a stento percettibile della testa.

"Conosci il tuo programma alla perfezione," insistette l'uomo, le dita fra i capelli di Yurio, ad accarezzarli con innata dolcezza dalla radice alle punte, per poi ricominciare, in una sequenza di movenze che portò l'altro a sospirare. "Andrà tutto bene, davvero. Ti fidi di me?"

Una pausa.

Un sospiro.

Un annuire lieve.

Un sorriso regalato in cambio.

"Dormi, ora. Domani sarà una giornata impegnativa," sussurrò  dunque, Viktor, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro vellutato che andò ad infrangersi contro le labbra morbide del più giovane.

E quello era quanto ancora mancava per fare in modo che Yurio chiudesse nuovamente gli occhi, avvolto nel calore del corpo e dell'affetto dell'amato, per scivolare, poi, fra le braccia di Morfeo - che pareva averlo, ora, ritrovato.   


**Author's Note:**

> I commenti e i kudos mi danno vita!!!


End file.
